Torchwood Owen's Secret
by TimeLordMEE
Summary: TWO MONTHS AFTER DOCTOR OWEN HARPER AND TOSHIKO SATO HAVE PASSED AWAY...    Two girls- twins turn up in the Torchwwood hub, Gwen is confused, but Jack and Ianto seem to know them. Why have they turned up now? and why are they connected to Owen?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_November 23__rd__ 2008, 01:32AM, Cardiff Bay._

It was a cold, wet, dark night… or morning as it were, in Cardiff. Drunks lurked in alleyways, pissing or throwing up, sometimes both at once. Nobody sober enough to walk in a straight line would dare walk these alleyways by day, never mind at this time of night. No one sober enough to walk in a straight line would even be awake at this time. The alleyways were narrow, dingy and cold… so cold. The stench of urine and vomit was overpowering.

On this particular night however, there were two, seemingly sober people skulking in the alleyways, the smell not seeming to bother them. They were hardly noticeable to anyone with acute eyesight, so, to the drunks, they were pretty much invisible in their dark clothes and hoodies. Something flashed by behind them, _"just a Weevil." _They thought. One of the figures turned to the Weevil and growled at it. Well, growled, but they seemed to be communicating with it. _"Go-on, back to the sewers, I'll find you again and tell you, OK?" _This seemed to do the trick; the Weevil nodded and crept away, to the underworld. As the two figures walked into the Bay, they looked over at the glistening water tower. They pulled the hoods of their hoodies down simultaneously and a black ponytail fell from each of their heads. They were twin girls. Identical twin girls. Identical in every way, right up to the position of their black ponytails. They looked at each other and smiled. This was what they loved, gazing at the water tower and knowing the secret that lay within. They then looked up to the sky, wondering what mysteries they held. The girls looked at each other and nodded at the water tower, then to the small, nameless Tourist information centre in a dark corner. They pulled up their dark blue hoodies, shoved their hands in their black combats and began walking. Their black converse splashing in puddles as they went. Not a word was spoken through the entire time. Behind the girls a man stumbled out onto the Bay, singing loudly before throwing up and passing out.

Captain Jack and Ianto Jones were watching the girls on the CCTV camera relay in the Hub. Jack turned to Ianto with a grave face; _"They don't know, do they?"_

"_No, I'm afraid not" _Ianto replied, with an equally grim face and tone.

"_It'll break their hearts…" _Jack replied. Both men bowed their heads in sorrow.

At this moment, Gwen Cooper waltzed in, _"Just ordered three pizzas, and should be here in about five minutes!" _Both men tried to look pleased,

"_Great!" _Ianto said _"I'll go wait for them then, shall I?"_

"_No, no Ianto, it's OK, at this time of night it'll be Sally doing the deliveries, she knows where to go." _Gwen smiled and wandered back to her desk.

Jack turned to Ianto and mouthed _"She doesn't know about them yet, does she?" _Nodding towards the television screen, displaying the footage of the two girls. Ianto shook his head. Ianto turned towards Gwen and smiled,

"_Shall I make you an espresso Gwen, you look exhausted?"_

"_No Ianto its fine, really… oh go on then, if you're offering."_ She beamed, she knew how utterly beautiful Ianto's coffees were, especially on late nights.

As the twins entered the empty Tourist Information Desk, one of them quickly vaulted over the desk and took great delight in pressing the big red button that opened the passage to the hub. As the wall next to the desk began to shudder and move the girls quickly squeezed through the wall as it began to open, suddenly in a rush. They feared, deep down that if someone heard, or saw them doing this, they would be in humungous trouble. With Jack. With Ianto, everyone! They decided the stairs would be less noticeable than the lift; they wanted to give the team a surprise…

An alarm began blazing in the hub. Gwen was suddenly on attack, fighting mode. _"Looks like we have company… intruders!"_

Ianto looked shocked; _"are you sure it's not just Sally with the pizzas?"_

"_No Ianto, it's definitely intruders, two of them. I'll go get the guns!"_

Ianto looked horrified, _"No-no!" _he said thinking on his feet, _"I-I locked the gun room... and I left the key… at home."_

"_Well that was a bit bloody stupid wasn't it Ianto?" _Gwen said furiously, _"Why don't we just bust the lock open?" _She walked to wards the gun room. Jack stood in her way, _"Move Jack! Now!"_

"_No way! I built this hub! And I'm not gonna have you mess it all up 'cos someone's breaking in!"_

Gwen shot Jack a pair of dagger-eyes; _"Fine then! I'll just have to find something else!" _She stormed off; you could almost see the steam coming from her ears. Her fury was intense. Jack and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. Jack turned to his computer and typed a few keys. The alarm stopped. _"'Bout time" _Ianto said, _"that was giving me an awful head ache!" _he wined. Jack smiled.

As the big metal wheel began clanking and turning, the two girls entered the hub, they dumped backpacks at the door, all the while beaming at Jack and Ianto. _"Hello boys!"_ they said at the same time. As they got nearer to the two men, they knew something was wrong; _"We found it, just last night, we just gotta give it to Owen." _They paused. "_so… where is Owen?" _Jack bowed his head. Ianto's eyes widened as he looked behind the girls. He yelled _"NO GWEN!" _But it was too late; Gwen had aimed the baseball bat and swung. Jack looked at the two girls grimly, _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_ The girls' smiles faded. There were two dull thuds and the girls fell to the metal mesh floor. Gwen smiled happily, _"Okay boys, now help me drag them to the vaults, Ianto, you search them for weapons." _Ianto glared at her. Jack squared up to Gwen, looked her angrily in the eye and growled, _"Don't you understand? We know them! We'll do as you say. But only because we know that you'll regret it later… we'll talk later" _As he gently picked up on of the girls and walked away, Ianto followed. Gwen was left alone, looking completely perplexed. _"What the hell just happened?" _She thought to herself.

As the girls lay unconscious on the cell floor, Ianto walked in to strip them of any weapons. He gently moved the girls into a more comfortable position. But didn't search them. Gwen, who was watching from the video link noticed this and said; _"Ianto! Strip them of their weapons!" _Jack was beside Ianto, they looked at each other. Jack pulled out a metal tube-like object and shook his head as he placed it back in the girls' pocket. Ianto understood and stood up._ "Gwen, they're like, 16 years old, I doubt they have weapons on them…"_ he said grimly looking directly into the camera. Jack stood up and without looking at the camera said; _"I don't think they would need them anyway."_

Gwen looked at a screen next to her showing a body scan of the girls. She noticed something irregular. _"No-" she_ said softly to herself, _"No that's impossible…" _she looked back at the camera, and looked as Jack and Ianto watched over the two girls. She decided to take the scans word for it, but she asked Jack and Ianto just in case, _"Boys… those two girls each have two hearts…"_

Ianto and Jack looked down at the girls and smiled, then looked up towards the camera, Jack said, "_Yeah. Of course! Why would they only have one…?" _Gwen looked at the scan, now even more confused, _This is ridiculous! _ She thought.

As Kerry woke up her head throbbed with pain. She groaned. Beside her Hannah was waking up as well. They rubbed the back of their heads and looked around them. _"Well" _Hannah smiled; _"well… Nice to see this vault hasn't changed much…" _she grimaced as she stood up and leaned against the wall for support. Kerry quickly followed suit, remarking as she did "_Well…. Waking up in a vault is a common occurrence at Torchwood…"_ Kerry began checking her pockets. She found what she was looking for. Hannah looked in her pockets and found the same. They looked up at the camera in the vaults and waved, both girls with a huge grin on their faces, _"Cheers Ianto!" _They said as they pulled some sort of tubular device out of their pockets. They pointed them at the door of the vaults and pressed a button. The two devices made an electrical "whirring" sound and a blue light shone from the tips. The door buzzed and swung open, they removed their thumbs from the button and returned the devices to their pockets. As they walked out, they walked past a Weevil. It groaned at them. They turned and looked solemnly at the creature and moaned back, again speaking in its language, _"Yes, he's fine. He was asking about you. He says he's sorry…" _The weevil took these words and sat in the corner of its cell… to think them over? To cry? Who knows? The girls growled something else at it and smiled before heading to the door.

Gwen had been watching this on the Surveillance cameras. She was outraged. She turned to Jack and Ianto who were talking quietly in Jack's office, smiling at each other, probably flirting._ "Oi! Ianto! I want a word with you!" _Ianto looked over at Gwen, his smile faded; he knew he was in _big _trouble.

"_Yes Gwen? What is it? Another coffee?"_ Jack came up behind Ianto, wondering what Gwen would say next.

"_You failed to search them properly! They've escaped!"_

"_Oh- well… that is a problem now isn't it?" _Ianto smiled; it didn't last long as Gwen shot him a set of dagger eyes strong enough to rip a man apart.

As Gwen opened her mouth to yell in outrage, Jack silenced her by raising a finger to his lips. He looked down into her eyes, _"Look Gwen, we know these two… you will regret what you did, we only let you because- because… we want to put the news off for as long as we can…" _A tear was running down his cheek. Gwen wasn't buying it;

"_Look! I don't care! You've told me before that I'll regret it! And that you know them! But… WHO THE HELL ARE THEY?" _Gwen was flustered; she wanted Jack and Ianto to tell the truth to her, she didn't want to be kept in the dark, now she knew how Rhys felt all that time when he didn't know about Torchwood. A flash of guilt surged through her body.

Jack looked solemnly at her. The two girls walked into the main part of the hub and looked up at the team. Jack looked down at them, trying to force a smile. He then came in close to Gwen's ear and hissed; _"They are Owen Harper's sisters!"_

Gwen looked horrified and looked at the girls. They smiled back looking straight into her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2.**

_The Playton galaxy; 1.2 trillion light-years from Earth._

_Okay, so I'm… alive. Alive is good. Ok, what can I see? Walls, four grey metal walls. Helpful. Well, at least I saw my kidnappers. Oh crap! What was that bang?_

_A door has opened. A husky voice has just told me to follow it. I wish this monologue could be kept. It could be my last thoughts. I don't want to die. Not alone, ion space. Away from Lopinha- that's my home planet- what am I saying! It's not as if anyone can hear what I'm thinking…_

I can.

_What? What the hell was that? Ugh, this talking to my brain must be driving me crazy…_

You're not crazy. I can hear you.

_What the hell is going on. Just ignore it. It'll go away… Anyway… I'm now in a control room; if anything, talking to myself is stopping the panic overtaking me, I can feel it in the pit of my third stomach, edging its way up and around my body. I gulp. Trying to keep it down. I look around, at the crew. Then to the far side of the room. My friends! Well; I say "friends" it's a loose term. We see each other everyday and talk sometimes. It doesn't make us friends, but it's the closest thing since everyone else is dead._

_Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, my planet was destroyed during a Great Time War, the last Great Time War. The Daleks- an alien race, destroyed it, as well as many others; while fighting against another species called "Time Lords" and, they lost… Everyone lost… nothing we can do…_

You thinks so?

_What the hell is this, it sounds so real, and I should be terrified, but the voice is strangely calming. I am definitely going crazy…_

No, your not…

_It's whispering, this is totally insane now…. But- no. I am crazy. No one hears a voice that whispers at you._

But I'm here.

_No! You, Mr. Voice! Are in my head! IN! MY! HEAD! God- I am crazy…_

Yes. I am. And no; you're not…

_Breathe. Calm down. Relax. Collect my thoughts up. OK… Mr Voice- in- my- head; can anyone else hear you?_

Look around and deduce the answer yourself.

_I look around. Everyone is going about their own business. I cough just to be sure I'm not invisible or something. Well, they heard that. Just got daggers from the guard- officer person to my left…Why only me. Oh crap! They've said something to me haven't they? And I've been too wrapped up in my creepy voice thing that I haven't heard… I ask them "What?"_

"_Go over there and shut up" Geez! Temper! Fine. I slowly walk over to my… I'll call them companions. I smile at them. They look worried. I am too. But, best to stay positive._

_I think back to my abduction; we were just stopping off at a refuel point on the planet Storp when they ran in, grabbed us and said something about hostages… what was it. It'll come to me later… provided I'm not dead…_

Stop talking about death! You'll be fine! You have me!

_Wow! My inner mind is REALLY pompous and arrogant. Well, I'll be fine. Me and my companions are unstoppable- no one can defeat us!_

I could.

_Thanks. Wait to kill the moment… No! Of course we can beat them! We can beat ANYONE!_

Are you paying attention to what's around you?

_Um… yes. Of course I am._

Are you sure?

_Yes!_

Really sure?

_YES! Flipping heck! That is so annoying. Why would I need to keep an eye on my surroundings. _

_Someone screams._

_Oh crap! Oh shit this is bad. This is very…. VERY bad! How many dead? One, two, three…. Three of the officer- commander people of the spaceship. Dead. Why didn't I see it happen? Oh crap. That is almost everyone._

_Thud! Jamot Leslo? Briler? Oh crap! Not you too! Wake up! WAKE UP! Please! We are the only one's left; we have so much to do… getting revenge remember? Finding others? We have so much left to do… so much…_

_You did this didn't you?_

What did I say?

_Don't! You! DARE! Sound that pleased! EVER! _

What did I tell you?

_I don't give a shit what you told me!_

It is rather important.

_What then? What? Did? You? SAY!?_

To pay attention

_So? You killed people!_

I thought you said they weren't your friends?

_Yes I know but… bu-_

But what?

_You didn't have to kill them!_

No. I did not.

_Then… then WHY?_

I had to prove to you/

_What? What did you have to prove?_

That I was powerful.

_Bring them back!_

I am more powerful than you could even imagine.

_Stop! Just stop! Why me? WHY did you choose me?_

Because we are the same.

_No we are not! We are not the same! I do not kill people just to prove I'm powerful- which I'm not!_

Not like that.

_Well then, like what?_

We both want something. The same thing.

_And what would that be?_

Revenge.

_I…. Er…_

What?

_Er…_

Say something.

_Who do you want revenge against?_

The time lords.

_No. They… they tried to save us… The Doctor… he tried. He saved me… he did… He saved my LIFE!_

He left me.

_I'm sorry…_

He left me to _BURN!_

_OK. But what about the Daleks? They were the bad ones…_

I am a… How to put it… an acquaintance of The Daleks

_What? But how? You're… you're like… a consciousness…. Not an….._

I am the consciousness of an alien. It doesn't change anything. I am worse than _all_ aliens.

_But you don't sound like one…_

That was to get you on my side. So you would trust me. I went deep into your head. Found a memory, hidden away. Do you recognise the voice?

_No, but I- yes….. maybe…_

It is a voice, so old, yet so young…

_I don't know…_

This Kallit, is The voice of The Doctor. The man YOU are going to kill!

_It laughs. And suddenly, the voice of the monster inside returns. The memory, forgotten moments ago is flooding through me. That time when the Doctor saved me… I- I can't do it... I just can't! You can't make me. I know I am wrong. I know he- it can make me do anything... anything it wants._

You are right. You can't stop me. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3.**

Gwen stared at the girls, dumfounded at what she had just heard. She felt a huge surge of emotions flow through her; guilt, sorrow, anger- at herself for being so mean, she regretted what she had done. She understood now why Jack and Ianto had kept this information from her. She knew that if she had known about the girls, she would have gotten way too involved. Become too helpful. She bowed her head in shame. Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder; Gwen was so deep in her own thoughts that it made her jump. "_It's O.K_." He whispered, "_Ianto and I will take care of this, we know them better_," Gwen nodded, a tear streaming down her cheek. She decided she'd better leave the four to it. She couldn't bear to see the expressions on the girls' faces to change. They looked so happy, a twinkle in their eye, smiling at her. She looked round at Jack, trying to put on a brave face, "_I'll go fetch the pizzas, shall I? Sally should be here by now._" Jack nodded and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. As Gwen walked towards the wheel into the Hub she felt the lump in her throat getting bigger. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her legs were beginning to shake. _"No"_ she told herself firmly, _"C'mon Gwen, be strong, just a little further. Get to the lift and you'll be fine!"_ as she entered the lift she was shaking. She hurriedly pressed the button that would take her to the top level. As the doors closed, she felt safe. She went weak at the knees and as she slumped down to the floor of the lift, she gave out a loud sob; put her head in her hands and wept.

As Gwen left the Hub running, the big wheel rolled back into place. The Hub was left in silence once more. Only the sound of the water dribbling from the water tower and a screech from the pterodactyl broke the silence. Jack and Ianto stared at the girls for a while. Wondering, hoping, pleading to God that they wouldn't have to deliver the horrible news. News that would break their hearts, destroy them. Jack looked solemnly at Ianto and began to head towards the stairs, with Ianto not too far behind. The girls looked at each other and shrugged unaware of what was going on and also began heading to wards the stairs.

Jack stopped halfway down the stairs and rubbed his eyes with his hands, willing the tears to stay away for five minutes. He wanted to give the girls a proper, normal hello. Ianto took the cleaner option and dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief. That was Ianto Jones for you the practical one. He was proud of that, as was Jack. As Jack wiped his eyes with his hand; he contemplated whether or not to go to the conference room, or to his own office. He decided his office was way too small, and there weren't enough chairs. He turned to Ianto, who was still dabbing his eyes with a hanky, Jack smiled _"Ahh Ianto," _he thought to himself, _"always the practical one! That's why I love you." _He mouthed to Ianto "_The conference room…?" _Ianto nodded.

Jack ran down the rest of the stairs, skipping the last few, but still landing softly on the ground. He ran over to the girls and embraced Kerry a hug, "_Hey girls! Long, long time, eh?" _ Hannah looked up at him, the grin on her face had grown,_ "Jacky boy!" _

Kerry muffled, "_Jacko! Hey, you're squishing me!" _she giggled. At this point Ianto cleared is throat. Hannah turned to him and smiled again; _"And could my day get any better? Yes it could! It's Ianto- Coffee man- Jones!" _Before running over and giving Ianto a huge hug.

"_Great to see you Hannah! How long has it been, four, five months?"_

"_Yeah… well… you know, children's homes… stupid! Wouldn't let us out cos apparently we've disappeared too often." _ Hannah's smile faded for a fraction of a second before returning.

"_O.K? How come you're here tonight?" _Ianto inquired, Jack raised an eyebrow.

"_Ianto, it's us! We've got Sonics. And we are very clever… work it out!" _

Ianto laughed, he squeezed Hannah tightly. He sighed, and kissed her gently on her head. A tear was welling up in his eye. The same was happening with Jack. Jack let go of Kerry and looked down fondly at her "_So girls?"_ he asked "_is it a good night- er- well… morning out there?"_

"_Jack, its perfect Welsh weather tonight! Rainy and cold!" _Kerry smiled. As the two girls swapped places so Jack could say hello to Hannah and Ianto could say hello to Kerry. Jack and Ianto both noticed the twinkle in the girls' eyes. That twinkle only seemed to be there when they were really happy, excited or in a slightly wacky mood. They always had that mad streak in them, for as long as the boys had known them. The boys loved how the girls always had something witty to say, like a stupid pun, and how they never seemed to be sad…

After about thirty seconds, when the girls had said hello to the boys; and the pterodactyl, they stepped back and rubbed their hands enthusiastically, "_so" _Kerry smiled, "_Too bad we missed Owen eh?"_

"_Yeah, is he sick or something?" _Hannah replied

"_-Or did he find another girl?" _Kerry burst out "_Or" _she said excitedly "_Has he got with Tosh? I mean, she isn't here either…"_

"_Or" _they said simultaneously, "_Is it just his night off?"_ The twins laughed.

Jack and Ianto just looked at each other, and then at the twins, the same expression watched on both their faces. The twins knew immediately something was wrong. _"Jack…" _Kerry said quietly, "_What's the matter…?" _It was barely above a whisper, her voice was trembling. Jack and Ianto continued to stare at them. Eventually Jack said stiffly "_Come on." _ His own voice barely above a whisper, "_to the conference room… we need to-" _he stopped to compose himself. There was another tear welling in his eye, and a huge lump in his throat. _No _he thought to himself, an all to familiar Time lords voice spoke to him. _No Jacko, be strong! _He looked towards Ianto, he needed support. Ianto responded by coming over to his side and took hold of his hand and squeezed tightly. "_We need to talk to you…" _With that, he marched to wards the conference room. Ianto held out a hand signalling that the girls should go ahead and he would follow behind them. As the girls walked towards the conference room, they gave each other a looked that said "_What the heck is going on?" _

Ianto followed behind the girls. As they went on ahead Ianto stopped to compose himself. He gave up on the handkerchief and rubbed his eyes violently with the backs of his hands. He coughed and cleared his throat, wanting the lump that was there to go away. He wiped his eyes again, and took a few deep breaths, before running towards the conference room.

The lift doors opened silently into the dark alleyway. Gwen stood up, she wiped her eyes, dabbing them with a piece of tissue to stop her make-up from running any more. She then wandered on into the small room that was the Tourist Information Desk. She slumped down into a chair and brought out a small mirror and began to fix her makeup.

She had just finished re-doing her mascara when Sally entered carrying three steaming hot pizza boxes. Gwen looked up and smiled a genuine smile of relief. "_Sally! Hello love. Thanks for this again. I know it's late but wel-"_

"_Gwen pet! You've been crying! Why darling? How long have you been up here?" _ Sally asked, clearly concerned.

"_I'm fine Sally, honestly! It's just a stupid thing really. Nothing. Nothing's wrong, but yes, I've been crying… Oh and I haven't been here long." _ Gwen said, thinking over her answer to make sure she had answered all the questions Sally had asked.

"_Aw come one love. You can tell me, girl to girl?" _Sally asked, clearly no convinced that Gwen's answer of "_nothing's wrong" _was a lie.

Gwen looked up into Sally's Royal blue eyes; her blonde hair had gone all wavy because of the rain. "_Oh Sally!"_ She sobbed. "_I've just found out something that is terrible. There are two girls down there and right at this moment they are being told that there big brother is dead and- and, I was so horrible to them!" _ Gwen weeped. Sally rushed over and gave Gwen a quick squeeze before grabbing her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "_Now, now darling. You can't cry. You're a strong woman Gwen Cooper. I would stay longer and have a nice wee girly sob together… but I have a few more deliveries" _she paused looking at Gwen, "_I'll tell you what, I'll only charge you for one of these pizzas, the other two are on the house!"_

"_Really Sally it's not really necess-"_

"_Don't be silly, just pay for one pizza and I'll make up the rest!"_

"_Are you sure Sally? Really?" _ Sally nodded impatiently. Gwen pulled the money for the pizza out of her pocket and handed it over. Sally grabbed the money before hurrying out the door. "_Bye love! Don't cry too much!" _she called as she started up her motorbike.

Gwen was left alone once more. She could hear the pitter patter of the rain drops on the roof of the small Tourist Information Office. She opened the top pizza box and picked off a small piece of ham. As she popped it in her mouth she relaxed as the warm ham slipped down her throat. She felt strangely calm. After savouring the taste of the ham for a few seconds, she decided she would make her way slowly towards the hub with the pizza boxes. She decided to take her time going back; she didn't want to be there, when the girls found out about Owen and Tosh.

As Gwen stepped out of the lift, her phone began to ring. She nearly dropped the three pizzas as she reached into her pocket to answer the phone. She looked at the screen and smiled. It said "Andy ringing" she answered it after letting it ring on for a while. She did this almost every time just to see how important it was. If it wasn't important, he'd give up after thirty seconds but if it was he would stand his ground and usually swear until she picked up. Gwen clicked answer and held the phone up to her ear before bringing it sharply away due to Andy's loud swearing. It abruptly stopped as Andy realised Gwen had answered. "_Hello? Gwen?_" He sounded very urgent, his strong Welsh accent making Gwen smile; his accent was always stronger when he was scared or anxious.

"_What is it Andy? Another UFO sighting_?" Gwen sighed.

"_No… its one of those Weevil things… it's on the streets, we can't have it roaming around! There are too many drunks, they'll think someone's having a laugh and get killed!"_

"_Oh, OK… I'll get Jack and Ianto and we'll head off right now!" _She said rather calmly.

"_Seriously Gwen… I know I'm not meant to know about you lot and what you do but… come on! People's lives are at risk!" _ Andy took her calm tone as ignorance.

"_Right! O.K! On it… address would be helpful though…"_

"_Oh… yeah… er… the alleyway between 16__th__ and 17__th__ *Bladd drwg* road."_

As Gwen said a rushed goodbye to Andy she ran into the Hub. She didn't know where Jack and Ianto had gone to with the girls. She decided to start in Jacks office. No luck. She then thought, and realised they had probably gone to the conference room. Gwen dumped the pizzas on a coffee table before running towards the conference room.

As the girls made themselves comfy in the conference room, Jack and Ianto stood outside. Readying themselves for what they were about to do. Ianto looked longingly into Jacks eyes, searching for a way out. Jack just shook his head and whispered "_There's no way out Ianto, we have to do this…" _ He then leaned forward towards Ianto and kissed Ianto. Tears streamed down both their faces. The tears joining as one as they dripped from their chins. After a long moment they two men slowly moved apart. Looking into each other's eyes. The kiss seemed to have given them new confidence, comfort. As they wiped the tears from each others faces they feigned a smile, Ianto nodded at Jack "_Yeah, looks like a pretty convincing smile to me_." Jack nodded and told Ianto the same about his smile. They found it strange, commenting on each other's fake smiles, but they also knew that the girls had already figured out that something was wrong.

As they walked in, the twins, who had been talking in hushed voices, looked up at them and smiled. The men smiled back. Ianto looked at Hannah, "_So, I see you've made yourself comfortable then?" _

"_Oh yeah!" _Hannah sighed as she put her hands behind her head and slouched down in the char, "_This is the life! And- Ahh!" _she screamed then laughed as Kerry tickled her tummy. The twins then turned to each other, a stare of total concentration on each of their faces. They smiled, before shouting "_TICKLE FIGHT!" _As the girls howled with laughter at each other falling off their chairs, Jack and Ianto looked on and chuckled to themselves. Normally, they would have joined in the fun, but, they knew they couldn't. Not now. Instead they just watched and waited for their madness to finish.

As the girls finished off the tickle fight, they noticed Jack and Ianto were just staring at them. Normally, they would have joined in, but, they hadn't today. As they sat back on their seats, their giggling subsided. But they still couldn't quite look at each other without laughing. So, instead, they looked at Jack and Ianto. As Hannah looked into Jacks eyes, she saw, a glimmer of something, magical, something, paranormal in his eyes. She knew he couldn't die, but it was something else. He seemed to know a lot more about the universe than Ianto or Gwen; or even Owen and Toshiko knew. Kerry wondered if he had travelled through space, or even time.

_*Bladd Drwg- Welsh for "Bad Wolf"_

Kerry's thoughts were cut short as Jack cleared his throat and looked away form them. He grabbed a chair and sat down. Ianto did the same; he then pulled himself towards the girls. Jack followed. _"Kerry… Hannah; there's something I- we have to tell you. It's about, Owen… and Toshiko-"_

"_I know what it is!" _Kerry shouted, looking at her twin who had clearly had the same thought,

"_They've finally realised they were meant to be together!" _Hannah squealed, flailing her arms wildly.

"_And they are out having a romantic meal right at this minu-" _But Jack cut in, his tone firm

"_No. No girls. It isn't that…"_

"_Really?" _Said both girls. Ianto laughed

"_I still absolutely love it when you two do that!" _Ianto smiled. Jack gave him a look which made his smile disappear.

"_No, look girls… I really didn't want to tell you this; neither did Ianto, but… I'm afraid we have to…"_

"_Hannah, Kerry, we are really sorry. We will explain the story if you want."_

"_It's hard to tell you, so I'm just gonna come out and say it. Owen and Toshiko are-"_

At that moment Gwen burst in the doors, she seemed to be slightly out of breath. "_Jack! Ianto! I'm sorry but we have a Weevil sighting! We have to go. NOW!"_

As Jack and Ianto stood up to leave. The girls looked at the boys and smiled, "_Jack? Ianto? Can we come?" _Jack looked at the, their eyes wide, sparkling and pleading. "_I- I don't think that's a good idea…" _He said quietly,

"_please Jack! Pretty please…" _Kerry pleaded

Jack looked at them, _it will put the news off for longer… they might be able to help, _he thought. "_OK then," _he said finally,

"_yesssssss!" _the girls hissed in delight, looking at each other and grinning.

Jack's smile faltered for a moment, when it returned he grinned "_come on then; to the SUV!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

_I'm flying! A spaceship! A flipping spaceship! I'm….. oh….. oh crap….I'm FLYING A BLOODY SPACESHIP!_

No. I am.

_Just leave me alone and shut up!_

You can't make me.

_Yes I ca-_

No. You can't.

_I can feel it smiling in my head. I makes me sick._

But there is nothing you can do about it.

_I… I know…. But I'll find a way._

No. You won't.

_No I probably- hey! You are manipulating my thoughts!Stop it!_

Stop thinking about how you'll stop me then.

_No! then I'll have nothing. Nothing to keep me going! No hope._

Hope; is nothing.

_You will stop. I will find a way. You will be defeated._

No. you never will.

_Yes I will. I will find a way to stop you. And all this will be over! You will stop!_

I will never stop. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.**

The atmosphere in the Torchwood SUV was tense. Gwen was not at all pleased with the fact these girls- aliens, were in the van ready to fight a Weevil. She knew she had earlier shown some sympathy towards them, they were _apparently _Owen's sisters, but, how could they be? They had _two _hearts! That just isn't normal. They looked about sixteen, but how could Gwen be sure? She decided she had better keep these thoughts to herself for the meantime.

Jack and Ianto were nervous, the longer they put the news off; they feared that they would not be able to do it. They had known the girls for years, not as long as Owen. Ianto pulled out two ribbons and briefly explained to Gwen tat he would put a different colour in each girls' hair so she could tell the difference. Kerry leaned forward to Jack and smiled "_this is where you first found us…" _ Jack looked at the girls, reminiscing about how he had met these two, extraordinary, brilliant girls.

_Two months after Ianto joined Torchwood_

Ianto Jones was still trying to fit in around Torchwood. He didn't really have to do much, he was basically a butler and chauffeur He was glad he had the job though because he _really_ fancied Jack.

It was just another day. He had been told to go up to the small Tourist desk to make sure no one unexpected turned up. Also, there had been a spike in alien energy readings the previous night, he had to be ready to dash out and get the van ready. He enjoyed driving the van; he could speed around Cardiff, and not get a speeding ticket, EVER! As always, he had a coffee at nine o'clock. He was just sitting down when his phone beeped. That was his cue. He jumped up and dashed out grabbing the keys. He hurriedly gulped down his coffee, burning his insides. But he went on regardless. This is what he _really_ loved about Torchwood; the adrenaline rush of when you get called out on a mission. His heart was pounding against his chest; his breathing was out of control as he drove the Van up to the Rendezvous point. As he pulled up, the doors opened and the team jumped in. Jack in the front, next to Ianto, Toshiko in the back with all the electrical equipment and the Owen and Suzie in the middle. Jack looked flustered. "_What's up?"_ Ianto asked

"_The Pterodactyl is going crazy again…she just… takes these phases, usually when we have Rift activity…" _Tosh answered.

"_Oh… OK. "_ Ianto thought back two weeks to the night Jack and him had fought the Pterodactyl. He smiled at the memory. But he couldn't reminisce forever; he was in Torchwood now. He had a duty to protect the world, not just against aliens… but in general, against themselves! As the team sped along in the; always shinning' van. The sun wasn't out today, the weather man was wrong AGAIN! Instead it was a cloudy, wet, damp, dreary day in Wales.

As they closed in on the active site of the alien activity; Baldd Drwg alley, the team felt a shift of temperature in the van, it suddenly felt very cold. Tosh said solemnly "_feels like someone just walked over my grave…" _The rest of the team agreed with nods and "_Yeah! Same here." _Ianto was a little anxious; this was, basically his first big mission. The rest of the team were cautious as they each, in turn stepped out of the van. At once the team could sense that something was not right. "_Something really is not right here… But what is it?" _Jack exclaimed, more to himself than to his team. "_Toshiko," _Jack said after a long pause, "_Any readings?" _Tosh glanced up at Jack before consulting her scanner. After pressing a few buttons here and there and tapping the screen a few times she concluded her search. "_Well," _she said "_There is evidence of alien technology, weevils …and, well…" _she was cut off by Suzie who had just dropped a flashlight and had erupted into a splurge of swearing. She looked around and apologised, Jack gave her a look that said "_SHUT UP… __**NOW!**_" She bowed her head in shame. Jack nodded at Tosh, hinting that she should continue. Tosh nodded and began again. "_Well, I _can_ see alien tech, but, the life forms… their anatomy just isn't right." _Owen glanced over at the small screen; he raised his eyebrows, in astonishment? Who knew at this moment? He shook his head and exclaimed "_Not something we have dealt with before… I can assure you of that." _Ianto's heart skipped a beat. This was getting _really _creepy. First mission and the team are baffled by an alien… he was intrigued in a way. Jack was clearly annoyed about the fact that both Tosh and Owen were baffled. He turned to Ianto. Ianto stared back, wondering what pain he had gone through to have his eyes look so deep and yet... tranquil. He had the sudden urge to kiss Jack; but withheld, he did not want to look too "gay."

"_Ianto, you worked in Torchwood London? You take a look, see if you recognise it." _Jack motioned that Ianto should go over and look at the screen. Ianto moved over and positioned himself behind Tosh and looked at the screen; it was like nothing he had ever seen before. He shared his view with the team.

Jack seemed very impatient to get in now. Toshiko tried to continue "_Like I say... I think there are two life forms, but, the thing is,"_ she paused "_if it is two life forms... they each have tw-"_

Toshiko was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the old warehouse in Bladd Drwg alley. It was a huge brick rectangle and made everything around it seem insignificant and small in comparison. It's immense size, made Jack think of the universe, and how small and insignificant the human race is in comparison to the whole universe of aliens... and The Doctor; and not forgetting the one, the only, _the beautiful_ thought Jack, Rose Tyler!

The crash was followed by shouting "_Why won't you work!?"_ came the voice from inside the warehouse.

"_Girls?"_ Jack turned to Tosh, "_Girls?!" _he said louder. "_How can they be a threat? Eh?"_ he glared at Tosh.

Tosh nodded, "_But; they show up as alien... they could be alien, the voice might just be trying to deter us..."_

Jack reacted quickly, as usual, he whipped a flashlight out from his coat pocket; his pocket always seemed to be bigger on the inside- so the team thought anyway. He put the light at eye level, against the side of is head and turned towards his, oh so faithful team.

"_I'm going in..."_ He exclaimed, rather proudly, "_Don't follow me; I have no idea what these aliens are or what they're like. But I can assure you, they're probably dangerous.. Probably. Anyway; I'm going in."_

With that Jack entered the big brick building.

Inside the building, it was duller as and greyer than outside. There were so many wires and old light fittings hanging from the ceiling. Along with thousands of cobwebs. The whole building was an arachnophobias worst nightmare. But the life forms inside the building were fascinated by all the dust, wires and cobwebs. The beauty of the building, even now was so magnificent to them, they were perplexed as to why there was no one here now.

The two girls looked to be around ten or eleven years of age. They were twins. They had long black hair. They were dressed in black combats and dark blue hoodies. Their converse had seen better days.

They were standing next an old locker. Or, what looked like an old locker. They were peering into a small panel in the side of it. "_Why won't you work?" _one exclaimed angrily before kicking the locker; causing it to make a huge Crash.

The other girl quickly turned to the one who just kicked the locker and said "_Did that help?"_

"_Yes."_ The other replied bluntly.

"_Did that hurt?"_

"_Yes! Ow!"_ she replied again before bending down and holding her foot. The other girl simply laughed.

Inside the building Jack heard noises. He was suddenly very alert. He flicked off his torch. He stood still. He listened. Silence. He flicked his torch back on. He continued deeper into the building. Adrenaline was surging through his body. He laughed inwardly to himself, he was thinking about a time, so many years in his past, when he found himself… in a very awkward situation with an alien. The alien had no clothes on, Jack had mysteriously lost his clothes… and, well, you can imagine what happened.

He went on cautiously. He didn't know what to expect. Anything could happen. But what?

The team waited nervously outside. Ianto feeling anxious. "_Will Jack be alright in there? I mean with... well whatever is in there?"_

"_Yes; He'll be fine... he's been through a lot worse our old Jack has..." _Owen said. The team agreeing with him. Ianto had seen aliens before. Fought them, he had worked in Torchwood London; before it was destroyed of course. Torchwood London had been so regimented, so strict. But Torchwood Cardiff seemed to be full of people living; sort of care free. Just another thing to get used to.

Tosh was still consulting her computer; trying to find out the origins of these life forms.

Suddenly there was a loud crash; louder than the previous one. Tosh held a finger to her ear, "_Jack? Jack? Can you hear me Jack?"_

The line was dead.

Jack; again was on full alert. Torch flicked off and gun poised in both hands for a more precise aim if needed. He peered round the corner. There was dust everywhere. He fought to hold in a sneeze; making his chest and throat burn. His eyes began to water. He heard coughing; the aliens! Jack thought. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to shoot an alien that looked like a little girl.

He peered around the corner again. The dust was beginning to settle but it still wasn't that bright inside the warehouse. He wasn't sure what was settled dust and what was yet to clear. He looked cautiously. Finally he returned the gun to it's holster; he realised that if he were to fall, or trip he might need both hands to save him. Besides, he could grab his gun out really fast.

The two girls were now peering into a small hole in the Lockers' exterior. On closer look; you could see that they were fiddling with different wires, and stroking the locker.

"_Sorry for kicking you..."_ One said while stroking it gently "_I just wanted you to open... We need you." _They looked deeply upset and troubled. One of them was jolted back, screaming. "_Electric shooooooccck!" _She shouted before landing heavily on empty cardboard boxes and raising lots of dust... Her twin laughed as she helped the other up, and helped her dust herself off. Suddenly, they heard a bang, followed by swearing, they turned to look at where the noise was coming from, squinting to see what they could see.

Jack saw the girl getting flown back. It made him jump, he kicked a box and swore loudly, he looked up again and cursed himself, and the girls were looking right in his direction. He dived to the floor. Hoping, praying that he wasn't seen. He crawled along the floor trying to find a good hiding place before taking his gun out again and resting his firing hand on his other wrist to steady his aim. He waited for the dust to clear...

The two girls nodded towards the noise and began to make their way quickly, and quietly towards the noise. No noise was heard from either of them.

They walked past Jack, but turned after passing him and walked straight towards him. His back was turned. He hadn't noticed them... They were almost on top of him The girls looked him up and down and said simultaneously "_Excellent bottom..."_ They smiled. Jack turned around...

Jack opened his mouth to scream, but one of the girls put a hand over his mouth, pulling the gun out of his hand with the other. The other put a finger to her lips. Jacks breathing was out of control. He was scared, for the first time in years he was scared... he liked it.

"_It's OK... we are not gonna hurt you..."_ She smiled "_I'm Hannah... This is Kerry..."_ Hannah said before nodding to Kerry; who removed her hand from Jack's mouth.

Jack panted "_Can- Can I have my gun back...?"_ Kerry nodded and threw his gun back. Jack smiled slightly. Suddenly; the Torchwood team barged through the door. Flashlights and guns aimed.

Jack pointed the gun at Kerry's head, "_Now then... You are coming with us... we can do it the easy way or the hard way... your choice..."_ He grinned. Looking directly into her eyes.

But Kerry wasn't looking into Jacks eyes anymore; instead, she was looking slightly behind him, a look of shock and terror etched on her face. Jack turned to look at Hannah, only to see the exact same face on her face. They each dived as Jack fired and missed. Jack then looked behind him; a look of panic shot across his face as he scrambled out of the way. Two weevils... with Hannah and Kerry tackling one each. They were growling at them, only Jack understood that they were trying to calm them down. It wasn't working.

The weevils were growling, spitting, and howling at the girls. Jack knew they wouldn't last. He looked at his team, who were just staring dumfounded at this scene. Hannah screamed and dropped lifeless to the floor; Kerry soon followed. Jack took swift action and shot both weevils; killing them both.

The team finally snapped out of there gawping. They ran over to Jack. Who was breathless. He hated this. He hated shooting things. He only did it when it was a real threat. He kept telling himself that he did the right thing. It never worked. He always felt guilty.

"_Go look at them Owen... Make sure they're OK..." _Jack said quietly. Owen brushed past the team, holding a medical bag. He knelt down and began to check them over. He turned to the team, a look of exasperation on his face. "_The lighting in here is shit. OK, so its a warehouse, the least they could do is have decent lighting! We need to get them outside... NOW!" _he scowled and lifted one of the girls up. Jack remembered it was Kerry; although he wasn't sure.

The team went over to help Owen. Jack went over to Hannah, and lifted her gently up in his arms. "_Bring the locker... it's important..." _she said weakly. Jack looked over at the locker, then back at her. He studied it. It did look really out of place. It wasn't dusty like everything else. It seemed to glow, royal blue. It was beautiful. "_Ianto, Suzie, Tosh... bring that... looks out of place here, don't you think?" _Jack said nodding to the locker. Tosh nodded in agreement and muttered something about readings of alien technology. Jack brought Hannah out of the warehouse and laid hr gently down on the ground. Owen looked scared, nervous, and angry. "_They're alien... like properly alien...I'll treat them, but, I don't know about them Jack... They look harmless, but that may be a disguise; we've seen that before... _anyway_, I want them put in the vaults." _He said, a look of defiance on his face. Jack realised Owen was right. They could just be putting the innocent face up to get close to them. He had to be firm. "_Good idea Owen." _He said.

Ianto, Tosh and Suzie were struggling with the locker they were discussing that the locker _was heavier than it looked_. Jack went to help, leaving Owen to put the girls into the back of the SUV. He realised they would have to make another trip to bring the locker back to the hub. The weevils could probably be fitted into the SUV along with the team and the girls. But the locker... that was a different matter entirely.

For the first time in Jack's Torchwood career, he realised he needed a trailer. He looked at his vortex manipulator. "_I wonder..."_ He said quietly. He looked at the team and helped Tosh and Suzie with the locker. "_I'll race you back. I've just got off the phone with a guy I know, he's got a trailer and is willing to give this," _He nodded to the locker,"_ a lift back to the hub." _Ianto looked at him, as did the rest of the team. Jack started to wonder if this lie had been convincing enough. He sighed with relief as Suzie said "_Well, prepare to eat our dust!"_

The team exchanged threats and bets about who would win with Jack and then left. Jack was alone, with only the locker as company. He looked down at his vortex manipulator and pressed a few buttons, and plotted the grid reference for the hub. He touched the locker and pressed the final button with his nose. He disappeared, as did the locker.

He landed with a thud on the ground next to the paving slab, which was next to the water tower, the locker taking up most of the space on it. He pressed a button. The paving slab began shifting downwards, the locker as well. Jack sat up and cringed. He hated the roughness of the teleport. He looked and ran towards the locker; which had just disappeared below ground level. He jumped onto the locker as it lowered.

When the slab had lowered he used all his strength to remove the locker from it, and put it on the h floor, before making the slab rise again. He went to his office when he heard the rest of his team returning. Their jubilant cheers of victory made Jack laugh.

They were soon cut off when they noticed the locker. Owen let his disgust show by swearing very loudly. Jack emerged from his office laughing. "_You guys we me a beer! Now... where are our unconscious friends..?" _He asked.

"_Ianto has them..." _Owen answered dryly

"_Both of them?" _

"_One... he is waiting for someone else to help him..."_

"_I'll go then shall I...?"_

"_That was the plan Jack..." _Owen replied "_Bring them to the medics office when they arrive."_ He walked off towards the medical bay while putting a stethoscope around his neck and shrugging on his lab coat. "_Doctor Owen is in the house!" _He howled.

Jack ran to the SUV, where Ianto was returning from dumping the Weevil bodies. He saw Jack and smiled "_The team thought I should do this seeing as I'm new and I didn't do much at the site..." _Jack laughed, and motioned towards the SUV and the still unconscious girls. "_Owen accidently hit them while driving back..." _Jack raised his eyebrows. "_No... really, it was an accident. I swerved to dodge a cat and Owen knocked some equipment onto them..." _Ianto looked down at the girls. Jack walked over and lifted one up. Ianto lifted the other. Ianto looked at him, then the girls. "_How can these two be dangerous...?" _Jack scowled at Ianto

"_Aliens can disguise themselves, in order to seem innocent, vulnerable. Then... BANG! The world is about to implode and you get blown up in the process of saving the world..."_ Ianto stopped walking and looked at him. "_Seriously? Has that ever happened...?"_

Jack looked at him. He didn't have to say anything. Ianto understood. He felt the sudden urge to kiss the man, he loved Jack. He knew it, he could have dropped the girl he was holding and kiss him right there and then; but Jack turned and continued walking. Ianto followed.

Owen had finished working on the girls. Tosh decided it would be safer to conduct further scan from the vaults. The girls were left lying on the floor. Ianto pleaded for fifteen minutes to put them in a more comfortable position. Finally the team agreed, provided Jack went too and checked them for weapons.

Ianto went in first and shifted them into a position that was more comfortable. Jack checked the girls' pockets. He pulled out a tubular device. Jack looked at it and stared. _A sonic screwdriver?_ Jack thought back to when he had been with The Doctor, _The locker? Could it be...?_ he thought. He was off in his own world, caught up in his own thoughts. Ianto's voice cut straight through them like a knife. "_Jack? You OK Jack?" _Jack looked at him. He smiled, his voice shaking slightly "_Yeah, I'm fine... I'm always fine..."_ He smiled as he pocketed the devices, He wasn't entirely sure that his thoughts were correct so he decided to take no chances.

Jack snapped back to reality, smiling at that memory. He was brought out of his reminisce by Gwen who thumped him hard on the arm "_What the hell was that for?" _Jack scowled, rubbing his arm, his scowl soon disappeared and a smile replaced it.

"_Sorry Jack, I thought something was wrong... besides, we're almost here..." _Gwen smiled. Jack returned the smile, he turned to Ianto and the girls. Ianto was explaining to Gwen that Kerry now had a blue ribbon in her hair and Hannah had a yellow ribbon. Jack laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6.**

The SUV pulled up at the end of an alley way. Police cars surrounded the entrance to it and blue police tape was fluttering in the wind. Gwen groaned._ Police... I worked for them..._ She thought.

She looked beside her. Jack, Ianto and the girls were already on the scene. Gwen looked at herself in the mirror before getting out.

She walked over to Andy who looked fed up. Gwen smiled "_Hey Andy!"_

"_Hey Gwen." _Andy said dryly.

"_Andy... what's up?"_

"_Well, let's see... it's 2 o'clock in the morning, and I'm not in my bed. Oh and it's pissing with rain. How do you think I feel?" _Andy scowled. Gwen laughed and walked towards the police tape. Jack and Ianto were watching as the two girls wandered around into the darkness and depths of the shadows. Gwen jogged up to the boys "_Should we really be letting them do that?"_

"_They are brilliant at this, most of the time there is no bloodshed..." _Jack smiled and folded his arms. Ianto smiled at Gwen before turning back to the girls.

Kerry was on the left and Hannah was on the right. In the SUV, Ianto had made them put on different coloured ribbons, for Gwen's sake, so she could tell the difference.

Kerry was crouched down sniffing the wall, Gwen raised her eyebrows and gagged as she then licked the wall. Jack and Ianto laughed at Gwen's reaction.

Hannah was on the other side. A blue light shinning, she was wandering around. Gwen heard a faint bleeping, it was getting faster and slower, depending on what way Hannah walked and turned.

Suddenly there was a low growling. Both girls stood up, right next to each other. The glanced back at Jack, Ianto and Gwen and gave them a reassuring smile. They then turned back to the darkness and walked into it.

There was growling and scuffling. A few yelps went out. Jack and Ianto looked at each other before running towards the darkness Jack turned to Gwen, as Ianto ran on ahead, "_Stay here, we'll need you for back up..." _He called before smiling and running into the shadows.

When Jack caught up he flicked on his flash light. He looked around. Where was everyone? He heard a gasp. Then he heard Ianto yelp and groan.

Then, there was a dull thud.

Jack's heart rate went through the roof. "_Ianto? Ianto where are you?" _He said quietly, his voice quivering. He tried talking louder, but he just couldn't. He walked further into the abyss. The growling had stopped. It was eerily quiet. Jacks flashlight began to dart around. His light flashed past the weevil. One of the girls was with it; stroking it softly on the head and growling softly. She looked at Jack; it was Hannah, there was a big slash down her left cheek, blood oozed slowly out of it. She nodded to her left and smiled slightly; as if telling him that she was alright. He slowly turned the flashlight to the left. Kerry was there, and; Ianto!

He was on the ground, facedown. There was a small puddle of blood around his head. Kerry was busy trying to put him into the recovery position; she too had a gash on her cheek, the same cheek. Jack ran over. His mouth dry. He couldn't breathe, the lump in his throat unbearably big. He knelt down next to Ianto's head, picked it up in his hands and rested it on his leg. He slumped down next to the wall. "_Ianto? Please... not yet, I can't do this without you..." _His voice barely above a whisper.Tears ran down his face. He kissed Ianto on the forehead. Blood covered his face; he had a huge wound on the side of his head and multiple cuts on his face. Ianto's face screwed up in pain. Jack looked up at Kerry; "_what's the damage? Anything broken?" _his voice quivered

"_no, not that I can see. He has loads of cuts and a nasty gash on his chest. I don't think it's fatal, but I'm no Doctor..."_ She looked at Jack, her eyes full of tears, her voice trembled "_He's gonna be alright."_

Jack looked over at Hannah, her eyes also full of tears. Hannah nodded "_This guys says he'll go back to the sewers, tell the others that up top isn't a good place to be..."_ she turned and growled at the weevil; it got up slowly, moaned in Ianto's direction, as if apologising, then disappeared into the abyss.

Jack was still hunched over Ianto, speaking in a hushed voice, tears trickling from his chin and nose, onto Ianto's face. Hannah and Kerry looked at Jack and stood back "_Shall..."_Kerry said, her voice failing her, she cleared her throat and tried again. "_Shall we get Gwen...?" _She asked, her voice shaking. Jack looked up and nodded solemnly, looking Kerry right in the eye. "_Ianto, he... he needs to get to the hospital... or the hub..."_ he broke eye contact and turned back to Ianto. He was dabbing the blood away from his face gently with a handkerchief, Ianto's Handkerchief.

Kerry and Hannah ran back to Gwen and told her what had happened. Gwen tried to run towards Ianto but the twins held her back. "_No. Just leave it, Jack is taking care of him, we just need to get the SUV ready and close by so Jack can get him inside." _

Gwen nodded and ran over to get the SUV ready and as close as she could get it. The girls walked back to Jack who had Ianto resting on his lap; his back resting on his legs, his head in Jacks arm, his other hand gently stroking his hair and cheek. He looked up towards the two girls and nodded; he gently picked Ianto up, in his arms and kissed him on the cheek before heading towards the SUV. The girls following quickly behind.

As they passed through the police tape, a police man glared at the two girls and said sternly "_What is this then? You need little kids to do your work then?" _ A glance from Jack quickly shut him up. Andy spotted Jack and ran over "_Are you OK? Do you need an ambulance?"_ Jack shook his head.

"_no. I think I can handle it. Thanks though Andy my boy" _Jack feigned a smile and walked on. Andy then noticed the twins and smiled "_What's this? Bring you're kid to work day? Or work experience?" _

The twins looked at him; "_something like that; yeah." _They smiled before running ahead of Jack to open the door.

Andy blinked _which one? _He though, he decided to forget about it, someone was injured, they probably didn't need him wading in and asking stupid, pointless questions.

Jack gently placed Ianto across the back seat before getting in beside him and resting Ianto's head on his lap. The two girls gently closed the door, and got into the back, sharing the space with all the electrical equipment. They nodded to Gwen in the rear-view mirror and she floored it.

Jack had his head down, Gwen couldn't see the expression on his face, but she guessed he was crying, she could see the tears dripping onto Ianto's face. Kerry and Hannah were looking at him, Hannah was stroking Ianto's hand gently. "_Should he still be unconscious? He shouldn't should he?" _Hannah's voice was quaking, tears dripping down her face. Gwen looked at them and smiled reassuringly; "_We'll be at the hub soon, we can see the extent of the damage._"

They arrived at the hub within 10 minutes, they would have probably got nine speeding tickets, but they were in the SUV, Torchwood was beyond the police. Gwen parked outside the water tower, "_Alright, you lot get Ianto to the medical bay, I'll deal with parking the SUV."_ Jack nodded and got out. The girls followed, and Gwen drove away. They all got onto the paving slab- lift thing and it began to lower.

The four of them standing on the slab looked like a very dreary, depressing family photo; Jack, Kerry and Hannah had tears running down their faces. Ianto was limp in Jacks arms. Jack tried to make Ianto more comfortable; he kissed him tenderly on the lips.

The slab was just about three quarters of the way down; the girls jumped off and ran to the medical bay to get everything ready, leaving Ianto and Jack alone. Jack looked at Ianto's closed eyes, and whispered "_you're gonna be alright, you hear me? We have a lot still to do... we still have to go to France like you said. Lots to do. Lots to do..." _his voice trailed off, tears streaming down his face, his entire body was trembling. Kerry and Hannah came back and helped Jack get Ianto onto a bed. Then the real work began...

Gwen ran into the hub, she was out of breath but that didn't stop her. She had seen enough death. _No More! _She thought. She still hadn't got over Owen and Toshiko's death. If Ianto... she just wouldn't be able to cope. She wondered about how Jack would cope, he probably wouldn't...

_No,_ she couldn't think about that. Not now. She had to be strong. For Jack. For the girls. For her own sanity.

She rushed over to the medical bay. Owens' stuff was still here; they had never got around to clearing it up.

Jack and the girls were hunched over Ianto, a heart monitor and a Blood Pressure monitor was hooked up and beeping. Jack was cleaning up the cuts and dealing with the huge gash and lump on Ianto's head. The girls were dealing with the huge open wound on Ianto's chest, cleaning up the blood. Gwen looked at them. She washed her hands and grabbed a stitching kit. She threaded the needle through and prepared to stitch up the wound. The girls stepped back to let her do it.

When Gwen had finished stitching the slice on Ianto's chest she went up and sat on the sofa, feeling sorry for herself. A tear trickled down her face. She lay down on the sofa and quickly fell asleep.

Jack noticed Gwen was asleep, he went up to her, pulled her mobile out of her pocket, scrolled down her contact list and clicked _call_ next to Rhys' name. It took a few tries before Rhys picked up. He didn't sound too happy; it was three o'clock in the morning. "_Hello? Gwen?" _he said groggily

"_It's Jack, I-"_

"_Jack? Where's Gwen? What happened? If you've let anything happen to her, I swear, I'll kill you Jack bloody Hark-"_

"_She's asleep!" _Jack hissed, "_come and collect her, it's been a long day for her, tell her she doesn't need to come in later…"_

"_Right. And you're sure she's OK?" _he paused, Jack sighed, Rhys took this as a yes "I'm _on my way…" _Rhys said, and hung up.

The twins were standing next to Jack as he turned around. He looked at them and they looked back. "_We'll help you take Gwen up to the Tourist desk…" _Hannah said. Jack nodded in gratitude and grabbed Gwen under the arms; the girls grabbed one of their legs each. As they headed up to the tourist desk; Ianto never left their minds.

Rhys met them at the tourist desk, his hair was a mess and the buttons on his shirt were completely wrong. Jack smiled and gently handed Gwen over. Rhys said thanks and left. He didn't seem to notice the girls.

"_come on then; back to Ianto…" _Jack said solemnly and walked back towards the hub.

They ran back to Ianto and continued treating him. Jack was preparing a pressure bandage for his head; he removed the cloths around the wound before letting the two girls clean the wound out. Ianto moaned and shifted uncomfortably. Jack instantly went over and grabbed his hand "_It's OK Ianto we're just trying to help you…" _he soothed. Ianto relaxed, but his face was still screwed up in pain. Kerry and Hannah had his other hand, rubbing it gently they were looking at Jack. He nodded and the girls got back to cleaning out the wound.

When they had finished jack looked at them "_Well done you two… I'll put the pressure bandage on now; it'll hurt him, so be ready to calm him," _he looked down at Ianto, "_Ready my sexy coffee man?" _the two girls smiled slightly, they went to each of Ianto's hands and squeezed tightly. Jack took a few deep breaths and pressed the bandage around Ianto's head. The beeping from the machines grew faster as Ianto hissed and convulsed in pain. Jack had tears cascading down his face as he tied it, muttering _sorry_ over and over again.

When he had finished, he knelt down next to Ianto and hugged him tightly kissing his face, "_Sorry; I'm sorry Ianto, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" _he sniffed.

The two girls decided to leave Jack alone with Ianto for a while. The gently hugged Jack before heading up to the main part of the hub. They picked the pizza boxes off the ground the ones that Gwen had discarded earlier. They opened one of the boxed and took a slice each; they weren't really in the mood for eating, but there was nothing else they could do.

Jack was lying next to Ianto, holding him tenderly. Ianto; although unconscious, could ear and feel everything, as f he was in a coma. He felt Jack's tears on his face, his tender kisses. He had heard Jack's apologies. He wanted to be awake right now; to help Jack tell them the news, he knew Jack wouldn't be able to do it without him. His thoughts wandered to the girls, they had tried to save him when the weevil gouged at his chest, they had tried to save him from being hurled across the alley by the weevil. He loved the girls, like sisters; or daughters. He knew Jack felt the same.

He began to think about how they had found out about Kerry and Hannah's true identities…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7.**

_Continuation of flashback_

Kerry awoke first, grimacing as she sat up. Hannah groaned loudly as Kerry kicked her. She eventually joined her twin. They looked around; rubbing their eyes. "_Never woken up in a vault before…" _Kerry groaned.

"_Well… that's new…" _Hannah noted.

They looked at each other and checked their pockets. They cursed their luck. "_gonna have to do this without sonics…" _said Hannah. Kerry agreed; their eyes wandered up to the camera in the vault.

They spoke to the camera about the Doctor's handiwork on their cuts, and the neatness of the dressings. They smiled and joked around; as if being put in a vault wasn't a big deal. To them it wasn't such a big deal; if anything, they thought it was a huge adventure!

They eventually mustered up the strength to stand up, they were very dizzy and for the first few minutes they had to hold onto the wall to stop themselves falling over.

Once they had regained their balance they looked once more into the camera. "_Who are you?" _Kerry asked.

No answer was given.

Kerry asked again, "_Who are you?"_

Hannah spoke now "_Tell us who you are!"_

Still no reply. The girls didn't like being ignored.

"_Oi! I'm talking to YOU! Tell us who you are!" _Hannah growled.

There was a beep. The lights went off and an electronic voice sounded "_scanning life forms. Scanning life forms. Scanning life forms. Scanning…" _it continued. Its voice never changing. The girls looked around, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. What ever was going on; it was strange…

In the hub Tosh and Owen were leaning into a computer screen. The scan of the life forms. They turned to the camera in the hub; the girls were getting up. Tosh briefly turned the sound on. Owen beamed as the girls complimented his handiwork. Tosh quickly muted the sound; in case Owen's head exploded.

They decided to go tell Jack about their findings.

Ianto was feeling sorry for the girls; he was watching the video link to the vaults from a distance. He realised that they could be dangerous. He _knew _that he had to be careful. But; they looked so innocent. They weren't fighting to get out. They weren't violent. They were probably just scared.

He decided to try and forget these thoughts; he didn't want to get fired. He loved this jo; he loved Jack. He decided to busy himself by making coffee. "_Anyone for a coffee?" _He shouted. He waited and counted four "yeses" he knew by now what kind of coffee each member of the team liked. He got to work.

Tosh and Owen ran up the stairs after yelling "yes" to Ianto's coffee request. They had to admit. They _adored_ his coffee. It was always just perfect. Outside of work; they struggled to find a nicer tasting coffee than his.

They ran into Jacks office; they were slightly out of breath. As soon as they came in Jack was on his feet walking around his desk over to them. He gestured to Tosh's hand, indicating that she should hand over the results. She blushed and handed them over. Wit the results in hand he walked back to his desk. "_Talk to me. What did you find?" _he said with authority whiled rifling through the papers.

"_Well," _Owen said confidently, "_I found that their anatomy is pretty much the same as ours, their wounds heal faster than humans, but that is to be expected; coz of the fact that the-" _Owen was cut off mid sentence by Jack who was waving a sheet of paper in the air. Owen looked miffed; he hated being cut off when he was in his element.

"_What is this? The locker; it has what? Some sort of alien lock mechanism?"_ Jack looked at Tosh. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"_Well, the lock seems to be just a YALE lock, but nothing fits; nothing opens it. There is also a small control box on the side of it…" _she trailed off and looked at Jack. He was nodding slowly; smiling.

Jack suddenly jumped up and headed towards the door "_Great work team! Now; I suppose the only way to find out what that locker contains; we'll have to get it straight from the horses mouth…" _He smiled and left Owen and Tosh alone in Jack's office. Owen turned to Tosh and glared "_**You**__ didn't get cut off mid sentence." _He looked like a ten year old who had been denied sweets unless he ate up all his cabbage. With that he stormed out of the office and headed back to the medical bay. Toshiko smiled. That's what he loved about Owen; the way he was completely unpredictable!

Ianto appeared in the doorway holding two cups. He smiled at Tosh and handed her a cup, "_Here you go Tosh; just the way you like it. I'll leave Jack's here…" _He brushed past Tosh and gently set Jacks mug on the table. "_Thanks again Ianto. You're coffees are always the best." _Tosh smiled and Ianto blushed slightly before swiftly exiting the office to deliver the two remaining coffees. Tosh turned and headed back towards her computers; to have one more whack at the scan. This time she turned the lights off, in order to remove any light traces, in case that had interfered with previous scans.

She waited for the scan to finish and turned the lights up again.

She waited for the results to print off.

They were exactly the same as the last ones. She sighed.

The girls had calmed down slightly. They understood that human were just curious about this kind of thing. They loved how humans were so curious about things. How they wanted to know how everything worked, what happened if they pressed that big red button? So many questions went through their head. It must have been boring being them. Such little imagination…

They decided that if no one was going to answer their questions because they were in here; they were going to break out and ask the questions. They looked around; the only thing they could see that could be of use was the camera. Kerry looked at her twin and smiled "_I'll lift you up; you're lighter… and I'm stronger."_

"_No you're not; I'll lift you." _Hannah replied

"_No I insist; I'll lift __**you**_." Kerry insisted.

"_Neither of you will be lifting anyone, you hear me?" _ The girls instantly stopped their squabbling and turned to see Jack standing on the other side of the glass door.

"_Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." _He smiled and did a small bow. The girls walked over to the door. Kerry looked him straight in the eye; Jack felt her gaze burn into him. "_I don't particularly __**enjoy**__ having a gun pointed at my head Captain Jack Harkness." _ She paused, her face etched in anger, it faded within a millisecond, it was replaced by a huge grin "_Pleased to meet you though…"_

It was Hannah's turn to speak now "_I would shake your hand but…" _she motioned to the glass door and gave it a small kick, making it rattle. Jack smiled

"_Not quite yet I'm afraid… What are you? You are, __**amazing**__, no really, you are…" _he beamed.

"_no Captain, who are __**you**__?" _ Kerry asked,

Jack raised an eyebrow, these girls' were smart, and they knew what questions to ask. "_OK; we are TORCHWOOD, we specialize in alien threats to the human race. Now;" _he paused "_you're turn…" _he leaned forward towards the glass.

Kerry and Hannah smiled and spoke at the same time "_Kerry and Hannah; that's all you need to know..."_

Jack stared intently at them "_but I need to know more... the scan says two hearts... that makes you alien and __**that**__ means you can't be released..." _

Kerry looked into his eyes; "_You're a strange man, Jack Harkness;" _she paused "_You look kinda young-"_

Jack cut in, sounding hurt, but smiling "_Hey! Kinda young?"_

Hannah giggled, Kerry smiled and continued "_But your eyes, they've been through_ _more.._. _so much more. You've seen things that no one here on earth has seen... you __**know **__things that no one else should know... you've... You've..." _she trailed off, allowing her twin to continue. Both of them now looking equally shocked and happy "_You've travelled through space..." _Hannah smiled.

Jack shifted back, away from the door of the vault. He wasn't happy. Had they just read his thoughts? "_How did you do that? How?" _He demanded.

"_Your eyes... they tell the story..." _Hannah smiled softly. Jack relaxed, glad that they couldn't read his mind. There were some things that he was hiding from himself, as well as everyone else.

At that moment Ianto entered. He looked sheepish as he poked his head round the door. "_Sorry' are you busy? Only your coffee is getting cold..." _ he said.

Jack smiled and nodded for him to come in. Both men looked at the girls. Jack leaned forward "_Tell me. Who are you?" _The girls smiled.

"_You probably have never heard of our kind before..." _they said as one. Their smiles faded and the looked off into the distance, as though remembering something painful. "_there is no one left. Everyone died..."_

Jack leaned closer "_Who? Who died?"_

"_Everyone... it was a great war... the last great time war... and we lost... everyone lost... we were left alone... all alone... all our friends... all our family... gone..." _a tear ran down their cheeks.

Ianto was filled with compassion for them. He felt so sorry for them. Jack did as well; but he needed to know more. "_But who are you? Who did you fight?"_

The girls looked directly at Jack, he moved his head back slightly, it freaked him out. "_A race, a race called The Daleks..." _They said quietly, their voices trembling slightly.

Jack raised his eye brows; his breathing became heavier and more laboured. Ianto set the coffee cup down and looked at Jack closely. "_Jack? Jack are you OK?" _he asked, he was scared. The girls looked at him, they put their hands firmly on the glass and smiled slightly "_You know who they are... you know the Daleks? They're still alive... NO!" _They looked angry.

Jack began to speak, his voice hushed and quaky; "_I fought them, it's when I... When I changed... We killed them all... and... And... They left me behind..." _He said, remembering back the hundreds of years, back to when he had become immortal, with the help of Rose Tyler on Platform One. And how The Doctor and Rose had left him... Luckily he had his vortex manipulator.

"_Jack... Jack Harkness..." _Hannah said calmly. "_We are the last surviving Time Lords..."_

Jack decided not to mention The Doctor to the girls; _it's probably not important _ is what he thought.

Ianto's mind was spinning. He didn't know what was going on. The girls were aliens, Jack knew what they were, he knew so much, the girls seemed to be able to read Jack, everything was just overwhelming him, he couldn't cope. Ianto felt his head become light, his knees buckled and he fainted. Jack ran to him and caught him. He tapped Ianto's face gently, trying to get him to come round. He looked over at the girls "_Well... he was over whelmed by what just happened... we could use telepathy to make him understand..." _Kerry smiled. Jack nodded. If Ianto knew, then Jack would feel easier.

"_Could I do it? Can you show me?" _Jack asked. The twins looked at each other and nodded. "_Can't see why not...Ok, here's what you do..." _Hannah began, as she explained Jack placed his hands on Ianto's face, just in front of his ears, he closed his eyes and transferred the information across. Ianto gasped and opened his eyes. Jack removed his hands; he looked at Jack who pressed a finger to his lips. Ianto nodded.

When Ianto had regained his strength, they released the two girls, they were eager to help the team. Although, Jack didn't know how to explain to the team that the girls were safe. Instead, he let them leave early; the team didn't ask questions at their boss's sudden act of kindness. The cheered and practically ran out of the hub, arguing about who would buy the first round of beers.

Only Ianto remained.

They called the girls and they wandered up into the main area of the hub. Their eyes lit up at the sheer size of it. They then noticed the lockers and charged over to it, and seemingly gave it a hug. Jack wasn't sure what that was about, but put it at the back of his mind. One of the girls looked at him, Hannah, at least, he thought it was Hannah "_Where's the rest of your team?" _she asked.

Jack smiled, "_Well, this is Ianto, and there are three other members of the team: Suzie, Tosh and Owen." _He smiled proudly.

"_What do they look like? Can we see pictures?"_

"_If you must, come to my office..." _Jack sighed. After the girls had said hello to Ianto, the followed Jack up to his office. Jack had photos of the team up. At the front was Suzie's "_This is Suzie Costello... and this..." _He said as he flipped the picture to Tosh's "_is Toshiko Sato... and finally... Owen Harper..."_

The girls looked shocked as they stared at Owens picture. Jack wasn't looking at them, he was looking at Owen's bio, which had been changed, it now said _basic description: SEX GOD! _Jack sighed, but smiled. Ianto had noticed the look on the girls' faces "_He isn't __**overly **__bad looking..." _he smiled. The girls feigned smiles and agreed. They too had their secrets; they didn't want these two guys to know right now that one of their team mates was their brother; and a Time lord!

Back in the present, Ianto began to stir. Jack jumped up. The twins ran down to the medical bay. Ianto groaned loudly and began to sit up; his eyes still half closed. Jack moved closer to him and gently guided him back down. "_No, you're hurt, you can't do that... not yet..." _Ianto opened his eyes and looked around. Seemingly bewildered at where he was. His brain kicked in and he relaxed to his surroundings. He gave a slight laugh "_Just dreaming about how we met you two... and I have the oddest feeling I was attacked by a Weevil, that wouldn't be true now would it?"_ he smiled weakly.

The twins smiled back weakly, looking a bit embarrassed. "_Sorry..."_

Ianto looked at them and held out a hand to them which they took and squeezed "_It's OK..." _This made the girls smiles again and they hugged Ianto. Jack then took his turn and gave Ianto a big hug; while they embraced, Ianto whispered "_I'll not tell anyone that you cried..." _he smiled.

Jack whispered back "_You better not!" _ They then shared a long passionate kiss; much to the disgust of the twins who pretended to puke and covered up each other's eyes and laughing shouting "_get a room!"_

Ianto pulled away from the kiss suddenly looking startled "_The Weevil? Where's the Weevil?"_

The twins looked at each other and smiled_ "That's not exactly what I'd call romantic..."_

Jack had the look of a puppy that was about to be kicked in the face as he clamped a hand over his mouth in order to sniff his own breath "_I don't smell that bad do I?" _ He said.

Ianto wasn't finding any of this amusing.

Jack looked at him and smiled "_The girls made it go away..." _Ianto nodded and sighed with relief.

The twins smiled "_Sorry if the stitches on your chest are crappy... if Owen was working tonight; he'd have fixed you up better..."_

Ianto smiled slightly, knowing it was a touchy subject, he didn't say anything. Jack remained silent.

Ianto let out a stifling yawn, Jack quickly followed. Ianto looked at his watch; 04:34 am. He got unsteadily to his feet and took a few cautious steps, looking like a toddler taking its first steps. He hobbled over to the stairs and pulled himself up them. Kerry and Hannah were instantly on their feet, helping him to the sofa. Jack began to tidy up the sick bay, as Ianto sat down he let out a long sigh "_this is so much comfier than that bed!" _he exclaimed. Jack smiled.

Jack had nearly finished clearing up the medical bay, he looked up. Smiled. Ianto was asleep, the twins seemed to be sleeping. But he wasn't sure. He didn't know if aliens like them slept. He didn't. Not often anyway. He enjoyed being awake when no one else was. He liked that thrill of being one of the few people to sit and watch the sunset and sunrise. Man, how hw loved Earth. It was a beautiful planet. And here; in the Twenty first Century. Where _everything_ changes, he was helping it all go smoothly. Although; it was a pretty big planet. He couldn't plan everything. Couldn't _save_ everyone. Not even his best friends. Owen and Tosh. He'd have given _anything_ just to bring them back. All his lives. Everything. He loved them. Life just wasn't the same without them. He sighed; a long loud, heavy sigh. He had to get used to this. He was over three hundred years old. Death of loved ones was going to have to be a part of his life.

He looked around the hub. Smiled. He was home. Well, as close to home as he had been in years. He was happy here. He had Ianto. Aliens. And the hope of finding The Doctor again.

He loved that man. The Doctor.

He thought back to the first time he met him. The sarcastic, grumpy old man. And the _beautiful _Rose Tyler; now lost forever. But in the same way, not.

He decided to go and sleep. For the first time in over five years.

Jack Harkness went to his office and gently rested his head on his hands. And for the first time in years. Jack slept.


End file.
